high_middlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
History Tyler is a 15 year old boy who is in High Middle School. He likes to play basketball, Dodgeball, and Capture the Flag. Carlos and Percy are his best friends. In the book, he wears blue shirts and brown shorts. He has red sneakers. His hair looks a brown and red. In the cartoon, he might wear blue shirts with black shorts. He might wear blue sneakers. Personality He is serious, funny, and weird. He knows the math in the school. When he is serious, he means it. He doesn't like soccer or music. When he is funny, it might not make sense. When he is weird, he says weird stuff. In the cartoon, he might be more serious than funny and weird. Relationships Carlos His relationship with him is good. He likes Carlos' jokes and his humor. He does get spanish lessons from him. He sometimes messes up. When he says "pedro", he might say "pedo". Percy His relationship with him is 90%. He hates how Percy makes a mess. His desk is near his. Percy throws the trash in the bottom of Tyler's desk. He still likes how he plays paper basketball. Jason His relationship is a little bit good. Tyler hates Jason but he knows him as a friend, not a best friend. He likes the pranks and jokes. He is sometimes the victim of the pranks. He enjoys doing them also. Henry His relationship with him is good. Tyler thinks Henry is a nice friend. He was about to let him in his group but he already had one. He likes how he does things perfect. He wished he was him. There was a chapter when he switched names from him. Isaac His relationship with him is 50%. He almost hates Isaac. Isaac makes jokes about him. Tyler still thinks he is nice. Nick His relationship with him is good. Tyler likes how he made a monster in Science. He thinks he is like Henry but Nick is a troublemaker. There is a chapter when Nick thinks Tyler is a monster which made Tyler facepalm himself. Mark His relationship with him is a little bit good. Tyler thinks Mark is lazy. In the 3rd book, he was wrong. He likes how he plays basketball and how wins in games. Finn His relationship with him is good. Tyler likes how he is almost serious and his jokes. He helps him with Zoey. He usually trusts him. Holly His relationship with her is good. Tyler kinda likes her but she likes Percy. It has mentioned in a chapter in this quote, "Well Carlos, I kinda like Holly. Her personality is perfect. Not even perfect than Henry." Greg His relationship with him is good. He did noticed that he is shy. Tyler helps him to speak up. There is a quote from that, "Look Greg, you have to speak loud. You know teachers, boys, and girls will want you to speak. Girls will like you, boys will be your friends, and teachers will make you best student. Now speak up!" Category:Characters